User blog:JL the superhuman/Jacob Davis
Jacob Davis is the brother of Brooke Davis. He is went to a behavioral school, but was eventually switched to Tree Hill High. He was very suicidal when he was 15 years old. History Jacob was born on March 5th 1988 and is the brother of Brooke Davis. When Jacob was 11 he was diagnosed with Attention Deficit Disorder and had to be placed in a different school, but he also suffers from separation anxiety. He had cancer twice in his life at 14 and 22, but survived both times due to the actions of Brooke. During most of his life Jacob relied on Brooke to take care of him after their parents constantly fought. Jacob always tells the truth and never lies because he does not want to get into trouble. When he played football during his middle school days he dedicated the teams wins to his sister Brooke as a thank you for being a great sibling. He later went to work at where he meets Haley, Lucas and Karen. For a while Jacob had a huge crush on Haley, but it lead him to have a emotional attachment to her. After he had turned 15 Jacob started to believe no one loved him so he tried killing himself only to have Brooke stop him. Every so often Jacob used to label himself as a "psycho path" when he got angry or tried killing himself. During his transfer to Tree Hill High Jacob continued struggling with his life. Half of time at his old school he kept to himself and would not letting anyone know how he was feeling or angry he was. Once Jacob begun the rest of his freshman year at Tree Hill High he started becoming more social with the students and half of the cheerleaders more so Bevin whom is the girl Jacob fell for. Throught his juinor year of high school Jacob had started taking both normal and special education classes. Half way through his senior year Jacob was involved in a car crash nearly ending his life, but he survived. Personality Jacob is known for his kindness and love towards his friends and family. During his freshman year of high school Jacob had lost his friend Claire to cancer causing a big heartbreak for him and he had always felt as if he was a mistake. Jacob can also get attached to people he knows such as his friend Peyton and his wife Rachel. Jacob is also shown to get emotional when someone he cares about leaves his life either by leaving his former behavioral school or dying like his former schoolmate Claire Watson. Jacob does sometimes also have a very nasty attitude with his mom because she and Ted will not stop fighting and he had gotten in Victoria's face before, but refused to hit his own mother. Jacob has also been known for his fun loving side towards his friends and family. Missing years After graduating college Jacob became a professional football player having been drafted the Baltimore Ravens where he was an running back for the team. Jacob later left the NFL to return home to Tree Hill because he felt like he did not belong in the NFL because he missed his friends and sister. He reveals he really misses Tree Hill High despite all of the tragic days he had there. Character arc Seasons 1 and 2 Jacob's reputation of being a nice guy continued throughout his junior year where he continued helping big sister Brooke with the cheerleading squad when they got out of line, but he was in love with Bevin at the time after he managed to "get over" his feelings for his best friend Peyton Sawyer. He later grows famous around North Carolina after joining the basketball team of his and sister's school where he was a shooting guard and he won the Ravens every game making them undefeated until the playoffs where they lost and Jacob announces that he would retire for his failure though Brooke did not let him quit and told him she would never speak to him again if he left the team putting their sibling bond at risk. In a few episodes Jacob was shot inside of Karen's cafe where he was an employee at the time, but he later quit because he was afraid of it happening again and this time either her, Lucas or Haley would get killed. During a dance Jacob took Bevin as his date and that is where he would reveal his feelings for her in front of everyone over a microphone. Half way through junior year Jacob and Bevin plan to move into together with Jacob wanting to move in with Bevin and her family, but decided to wait until after they graduated. After his summer break ended up in a heart break after Bevin decided that the relationship was not working out Jacob was depressed and tried to hang himself. Over the summer Jacob moved in with Karen and started to work at the cafe again only for his summer break. Jacob's relationship with both of the Scott brothers grew as he cares for them like two of his own family next to his big sister Brooke. Jacob later moved in with Haley and Nathan, but he moved out in a week because he felt he was invading their alone time though they thought he went missing from Tree Hill and they found him at Peyton's house. In The Heart of A True Fighter Jacob was shot inside if Karen's cafe and needed surgery for his wound so he had to stay at the hospital over night for observation and later was cleared to go home. Seasons 3 and 4 At the beginning of his senior year Jacob remains the same as he did during his junior year, but Jacob actually was more protective that time around due to being in a relationship with the new girl Rachel Gatina. In a later episode Jacob moves in with Rachel a month after they started to date, but he later finds out that Peyton is jealous of their relationship and does not think Rachel deserves Jacob. Eventually Jacob decided to resign from the basketball team before the championship to focus more on what he wants to do after high school ends for him. While Jacob was riding with the girls to a away game he constanty heard Peyton and Rachel argue back and forth and decided he would yell at them to shut up and if they kept it up he would not speak to anyone of them unless it was Brooke, Bevin or Haley though he talked to Haley the entire time as she calmed him down. Upon learning he had gotten a schalorship to Ohio State University Jacob took the scholarship to play football for the Buckeyes. Once Jacob had graduated high school he went to college with his new wife Rachel who got married only a few weeks after they graduated high school. Before graduating Jacob recieved 10 awards two of which were an MVP and most improved student. During the school shooting Jacob was not aware that his best friend Jimmy Edwards suffered a gunshot to the ribs and died until he saw Jimmy's body being carried off into an ambulance. Following the day of the school shooting Jacob vowed he would never let anyone harm Brooke or his friends and he is not wanting to lose either Peyton, Haley Nathan or Lucas. During senior year Jacob suffered a car crash that almost killed him, but he pulled through when Haley James his best friend for life cried and it woke him up from his coma. Seasons 5 and 6 After finishing college and joining the NFL he begun to realized he misses his home of Tree Hill, North Carolina and decided to return home after requesting his release from the NFL. Once he returned to Tree Hill he and his wife Rachel are living in a house a few blocks from Karen's house and he later paid Karen a visit who was happy to see him after coming home from college and learned after he went away to college it struck Lucas hard as Lucas thinks of Jacob as a brother. Jacob later is feeling very sick and is diagnosed with cancer the same disease his best friend Claire died from. After surviving his sickness he tries out for some MMA and was accepted where he won the heavyweight championship and went 34-0 in his championship matches, but he retired after 35 fights. Relationships Family Jacob much like Brooke had a strained relationship with his mom and dad, but it was because they kept arguing and it caused him to get so angry to the point where he started to scream and yell at them. Jacob has only considered Brooke as his family when he didn't want anything to do with their parents because of their constant arguing. During high school Jacob and Brooke were pretty much inseparable as the two always hung out during lunch, in the hallways and when Jacob watched Brooke and the rest of the cheerleading squad practice. As he went into his senior year he was in the same classes with Brooke once Tree Hill High shutdown the special education classes after they could not fund them anymore. After leaving high school Jacob remained in Tree Hill while his mother and sister where in New York, but he kept in contact with both though Jacob talks to Brooke more. During the events once Jacob had gotten extremely sick Brooke tried raising enough money to help save her baby brother's life. Throughout his childhood Jacob had bonded with his family though sometimes he did talk to his mother more then his dad as he felt his father hated him. During the homecoming Jacob actually called his mom to tell her he was sorry for yelling and screaming at her and he revealed he missed her. Its proven that no matter how many times he gets really angry with her he still loves his mother. Romantic life Jacob dated Bevin Mirskey during half of his junior year, but they broke up after realizing that their relationship was not working out, but they remaind friends after their break up. He later falls for the new girl Rachel Gatina who used him during their first encounter, but Rachel however later saw that he had behavorial problems and felt horrible for using him and she eventually fell for him. At the homecoming dance Jacob took Rachel as his date because he thought it was time to move on from Bevin. Later on after finishing college Jacob along with his wife Rachel move to West Virginia. Friends Jacob had a bunch of friends growing up. He met Peyton through Brooke and the two became good friends, but Jacob did have a brief crush on her which ended in a month as he felt he never stood a chance with her. Once Jacob went to his behavioral school he made many friends including a girl named Claire who he had spent a lot of time with after school instead of going to Peyton's house. After Jacob started high school he lost Claire to cancer forcing him to hate his parents as they would not give him money to help save her. As Jacob joined Tree Hill High he made a lot friends there such as the and the and was even put on the basketball team during his junior year, but he later decided not to play basketball during senior year. On the day of graduation it was shown he wasn't ready to leave as he believes he will never see his former teammates after leaving high school. During freshman year Jacob befriends Haley, Lucas and Nathan while also befriending the entire cheerleading squad. During the start of his juinor he started dating Bevin Mirskey a member of the Tree Hill Cheerleaders, but had broken up after their spring break though the two said they would remain friends. He becomes friends with Rachel Gatina who he later developed feelings for and thought it was time for him to move on from Bevin and he proved that he liked Rachel when asked about her. Trivia *He is related to Brooke Davis. *He is 28 years old. *Jacob graduated at the same time with his sister. *He tried killing himself, but Brooke would not let him and had to restrain him. *Like Brooke Jacob has a birthday album with pictures of him and his sister with Peyton. *He is friends with Peyton, Haley, Nathan, Lucas, Rachel, Bevin and Skills. *Jacob eventually marries Rachel after they dated for a year. *Jacob was very sick at the age of 14 and 22. *Jacob was born on March 5th 1988 a day after his . *When the school did a play of Star Wars Episode III: Revenge of the Sith ''Jacob portrayed Anakin Skywalker. *Jacob likes hard rock and country music. *He and Brooke have a special sibling bond. *Jacob had a brief crush on Peyton. *After graduating high school he started a drag racing career. *Jacob's favorite Shania Twain song is Whose Bed Have Your Boots Been Under which is the song Haley sings for him at his 18th birthday. *He dated two girls in high school, but later marries Rachel. *Jacob went to the memorial for his old friend Claire who died of cancer during his freshman year. *Just after his 11th birthday Jacob found out he has Attention Deficit Disorder which is why he is having trouble paying attention. *Jacob has been emotionally attached to Rachel since he first met her. *His own parents would not give him money to help Claire. *In the chapter Jacob was shot outside of his house, but he survived. *During his senior year Jacob was almost sent back to the behavioral school because Tree Hill High had to close the special education down, but they let him stay as the teachers liked him. *While Jacob was in the hospital after being shot he received a lot of get well soon cards and a mixed cd from Peyton. *Jacob's favorite movie is Grease. *Jacob was never in the show as he is just a fanfiction character. *He played football during his middle school years. *On his last day Jacob's old school gave him his football jersey and helmet. *He placed Claire's cheerleading uniform on her grave. *He named his and Rachel's daughter after Claire. *One of Jacob's nicknames in school was Crash because he was into the ''Crash Bandicoot series. *Jacob is the only character with Attention Deficit Disorder and anger problems. *His favorite person is his sister Brooke. *His first word was Brookie. *Jacob's first real crush was Haley that lasted two years. *When Haley was tutoring him she was helping Jacob learn to sing better. *Most of the time at the café when there is an open mic night Jacob would cover some of the songs he grew up with. *His role models were Brooke, Haley, Peyton, Nathan and Lucas. *He once thought about dropping out of school because he believed he was too stupid to pass. *Jacob claims to have a very nasty dark side and would unleash it if someone pushed him to far. *Jacob has been in the hopsital 4 times. Once for getting shot, twice for his pain medication, third for breaking his arm for hitting the ground too hard, and 4th time for a car crash. *He lead his football team to the state championships 3 times in a row. *In a football game against his sister and most of the cheerleading sqaud Jacob and his team scored 45 points. *His former school gave him his football jersey when he left and his helmet. *When he played middle school football Jacob saw that his best friend and Brooke came to most of his games. *His favorite Paul McCartney song is Band on the Run which he plays during his basketball practice. *Every so often when Jacob got a cold or the stomach flu he would stay in bed. *He accomplished a lot at Tree Hill High like joining Tree Hill Ravens basketball team and creating a music club. *Jacob was able to retire his jersey from both football and basketball. *It is noted that Jacob kept a supply of cowboy hats for when he played country music. *Jacob is an avid fan of rock and country music. *His idols in music are Miranda Lambert and Carrie Underwood. *Jacob went to homecoming with Rachel. *He held Rachel close to his heart during their first dance at their wedding reception. *His wife is Rachel Gatina. *Jacob has been in and out of the hospital multiple of times, once for being shot, for a car accident, for a broken arm and for a concussion. *While at Tree Hill High he recieved two awards from Brooke one for being the most helpful with the squad and one for being an MVP of the basketball team. *He became 35-1 in MMA. *One of his nicknames is Knuckles which comes from Knuckles the Echidna who is a character in the Sonic the Hedgehog series. *Jacob was trained by The Undertaker which is how he knew the tombstone pildriver move. Career Mixed Martial Arts Jacob became an MMA fighter following his return to Tree Hill where he went 35-0 until he lost to someone tougher then he is ending his undefeated record at 35-1. National Football League Upon finishing college Jacob was drafted to the Baltimore Ravens and played two seasons, but decided to give up football as he wanted to be with his sister, wife and friends again in Tree Hill so he went back home. Memorable quotes Category:Blog posts